


【GS】于创世纪时彻夜弹琴

by Masamune1127



Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [3]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·贵公子们的前日谈。
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841113
Kudos: 4





	【GS】于创世纪时彻夜弹琴

**Author's Note:**

> ·1st三人行，all萨菲罗斯（CC）。  
> ·主GS，有AG及AS提及。  
> ·R15

1  
萨菲罗斯在杰内西斯的庄园门口下马，还没来得及将马缰递给门童，就听见了宅子里传出的琴声。杰内西斯的头衔并没有他高，但胜在有一个好爸爸——他是国王的私生子，送来外国养大，七拐八拐地给他安了一个侯爵头衔，还悄悄地给他母亲买过许多珠宝首饰，购买了一间豪宅并许多土地，这些东西在他母亲死后全都变成了他的。虽然小小年纪就家财万贯，但杰内西斯并不如大部分的国王私生子一般，过着奢侈放荡的生活，他性格桀骜，却十分努力，在十五岁的时候进入大学学习，并且拿到了文学学士的学位，擅长钢琴，舞蹈，甚至还能演唱歌剧。萨菲罗斯听过一次他唱《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，实在是缠绵悱恻，连花朵都要落泪。这样的认真，在贵族里也是少见的，这也是为什么萨菲罗斯会对他高看一眼，尽管杰内西斯自己并没有意识到。

他和萨菲罗斯在军队里相识，后者是凭借家族荫蔽空降来的指挥官，虽然完全是一副军人做派，但禁卫军中谁不是有着头衔的贵族少爷呢？杰内西斯自己的出身并不算好，初来乍到时完全是靠一把剑打遍了所有想踩在他头上作威作福的前辈，才换来一间朝南的宿舍。可是萨菲罗斯并不需要，他的公爵头衔直接就让他搬进了三室一厅，甚至还有一个可以晒外套的阳台。杰内西斯在公爵的接风宴上不顾安吉尔在桌下狠狠踩了一脚的提醒，在宴会尾声朝萨菲罗斯扔出白手套，如果萨菲罗斯输了，就要和他交换房间，他住三室一厅，萨菲罗斯去住普通的宿舍。  
白手套像两只白鸽，扑地一声落在长桌中央，在烛火下静静地躺着。萨菲罗斯面无表情地用餐巾擦了擦嘴唇，抬起头看着杰内西斯。水晶灯的灯光从头顶落下，灯火从水晶吊坠的切割面中四散射出，将无数还尚年幼的虹彩投到萨菲罗斯的黑色制服上。直到这时，杰内西斯才发现这位公爵的眼珠异于常人，虹膜是翡翠一样的绿色，瞳仁竖起，好像蛇的眼睛一般。萨菲罗斯在灯下定定地看了他一会：“我接受你的挑战。”

他捡起餐桌中间杰内西斯的白手套，对折放进了制服外套的口袋里：“可是我没有什么想要的东西。”萨菲罗斯摸了摸下巴，杰内西斯的心里突然涌起不祥的预感：“如果我赢了，就请你为我梳一次头发吧。”

“哼，倒显得像我占了你便宜。”长桌边的所有人都起身，帮忙把餐桌餐椅都移开。实际上每个人都对萨菲罗斯或多或少抱有不满，大家都是年轻人，往上数都是同一个祖宗，除非一个一个揍过去打服了，很少会对他人心悦诚服。但萨菲罗斯的身份放在那里，想要给他下几个绊子也得自己掂量掂量。既然杰内西斯敢跳出去当出头鸟，大家都乐见其成，如果成功，萨菲罗斯就吃了个下马威，如果失败，也只不过是杰内西斯一个人倒霉，实在是稳赚不赔。

但萨菲罗斯看了看周围，又抬起头看看天花板，摇了摇头：“这里不行，如果你想和我打，那就去外面。”杰内西斯二话不说，提着剑就往外走，安吉尔跟着他一起出去，抓住杰内西斯的手腕：“为什么挑衅他？”  
“你不知道吗？他有一个称号，叫做‘英雄’。”杰内西斯甩开他的手：“只要我赢了，那我就是新的英雄。”安吉尔还想再说什么，但是萨菲罗斯也跟着出来了，手里提着一柄长度惊人的武器：“谁是公证人？”

“是我，殿下。我是少校安吉尔·修雷。”安吉尔立刻立正行礼。

萨菲罗斯向安吉尔微微颔首，用那种独特的萨菲罗斯式目光上下扫视他：“我可以信任你吗？”  
“当然，殿下！”安吉尔自认为没有人会比他更公正，即使决斗之中有一方是他的发小杰内西斯。  
“很好。”萨菲罗斯看起来很满意，嘴角露出一点微不可察的笑容。他脱下自己的外套交到安吉尔手中：“请帮我照看，等决斗结束，我会向你取回。”

2  
决斗地点最后选在格斗训练场，这里不仅开阔，也没有多余的建筑妨碍他们的比试。杰内西斯的剑很特别，通体赤红，拿在手里像捉住了一道红色的光。但萨菲罗斯的武器则更加引人注目，是一把长度惊人的东洋剑，剑身纤细修长，剑锋雪亮，前段微微弯曲再逐渐收窄。俗话说物似主人型，这两把武器毫无疑问是两位贵公子本人的投射。决斗者互通姓名与头衔，向对方行礼，转身走向训练场两端，周围的喧哗声逐渐平息下去，杰内西斯与萨菲罗斯隔着训练场冷冷地对视。

安吉尔将一条白手绢作为信号，从看台上抛到场内，当它飘摇着下坠到地面的一瞬间，杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯同时发力冲向场中，剑刃相撞，瞬息间已经过了十数招。杰内西斯向他狠狠劈下一剑，被萨菲罗斯格挡，他们的面孔几乎贴在一起。即使是这时，萨菲罗斯也仍旧是面无表情的，但却一点也不手软，一剑震退杰内西斯，连赤剑的剑身上都因这一剑而生出细密的裂纹。他继续挥刀抢攻，将杰内西斯逼得连连后退，剑刃上的裂纹越来越多，最终断裂，剑刃的碎片飞溅开来。

一方武器损毁，本该中止决斗，安吉尔在看台上高呼起来，宣布这是萨菲罗斯公爵殿下的胜利。但萨菲罗斯充耳不闻，仍旧向着失去武器的杰内西斯挥出了最后一剑。杰内西斯从来没有见过这样的剑法，也没有见过这样的剑手。剑刃在空中画出的弧度好像新月，又像方才萨菲罗斯嘴角的一勾笑容。如果这一剑劈实了，那么赤手空拳的杰内西斯必死无疑！安吉尔从看台上纵身跳下，带着破坏剑直插进二人之间。正宗正劈在他背后的重剑上，将安吉尔击倒在地，摔在杰内西斯身上。剑势受阻，萨菲罗斯似乎也随之清醒过来，收起了武器，向安吉尔伸出手去，把他拉起来。杰内西斯受了点轻伤，但不要紧，自己站起来，带着剑柄离开了演武场。

萨菲罗斯本想追上去，但犹豫一会，还是没有动，转身向安吉尔道歉：“抱歉，少校。刚才我应该停手的。”  
“我来得很及时，幸好没有出大事。”安吉尔拍拍身上的灰土：“您的剑术……是东方剑吗？”  
萨菲罗斯点点头：“我的剑术老师不是欧洲人。”  
“真是罕见，如果您愿意，我想找一个时间和您切磋一番。”安吉尔笑道。  
萨菲罗斯也跟着笑了，但仍然处在一种奇怪的失神状态，看起来人有点木木的：“好，我会请你来。”

到了晚上，萨菲罗斯刚刚洗完头发，正坐在阳台上等待夏天的晚风将他的长发晾干。白天的事情是他莽撞了，一时之气而已，却对着下属差点下了杀手，如果不是安吉尔出手打断，恐怕此刻自己已经上了军事法庭了。他用一块干毛巾慢慢吸走头发上的水分，却听见门铃轻轻地响了。萨菲罗斯放下毛巾，赤脚走去开门，却发现门外是杰内西斯，脸上被剑刃碎片划伤的地方已经上过药，贴着两块胶布防止感染。

“我来践约。”杰内西斯绷着脸开口，好像连额头都因为生气而紧绷得发亮：“之前说好的，我输了就替你梳头。”  
萨菲罗斯沉吟片刻：“如果你不想，我不勉强你。”  
“你看不起我吗？”杰内西斯似乎又被踩中了雷区，一扬下巴，脸上流露出被轻视的神色来：“还是说想显得你宽宏大量？”这样的话，不管对长官或者是高级贵族来说都是很无礼的，但萨菲罗斯摇摇头，往边上让一让，示意杰内西斯进屋：“我没有这个意思，请进。”

萨菲罗斯的屋子相当东方风情，小客厅的茶桌上摆着甜白釉花瓶，里面插着一捧黄色玫瑰，墙边靠着用来储物的日本漆器立柜，抽屉板上镶嵌着螺钿，用金漆描了边。“你买下这件柜子，花了多少钱？”萨菲罗斯很有耐心地等着杰内西斯：“这是我母亲的陪嫁。”他顿了顿，声音低了一些：“可惜，我已经不记得她的容貌了。”  
杰内西斯顿时觉得自己是个坏人，他固然对萨菲罗斯没什么好印象，哪怕萨菲罗斯确实俊美无匹，他也本能地对他感到忌惮，但杰内西斯并非天生的恶种，他生性高傲，就算故意想给萨菲罗斯下绊子，也不会通过这种揭伤疤的手段来做。这样的行为太低劣，也很低级。“很抱歉，我无意提起你的伤心事。”  
“没什么，”萨菲罗斯平静地回答，转身走回到阳台上：“不是要梳头吗，快一点吧，我想休息了。”

他在躺椅上坐下，头发已经快干了，身边的小几上放着一个装了几把梳子的镶金水晶玻璃盒。杰内西斯将萨菲罗斯的头发握在手中——触感好像握住了一把蚕丝——手指一一抚过边上搁着的梳子，沉吟片刻，挑了一把梳齿最疏的。他擅长做这个，小时候，杰内西斯曾经伏在母亲的膝头看她梳头，从珠宝盒里为母亲挑出各式各样的发针以供插戴；等到了大学时，他与许多女孩有过短暂的恋爱关系，杰内西斯不留恋她们，她们大多数也不留恋他。在与女孩们春风一度的第二日，杰内西斯会在征得同意后，剪下一缕秀发作为珍藏。他的手指插进萨菲罗斯的长发，就像用烧热的餐刀切开蛋糕。杰内西斯先用梳子通过一遍，再将鬓边的头发顺了顺，此时萨菲罗斯的鬓角还没有留长，发梢只到腮上。剩下的长发分成三股编好，发梢用黑色的发带扎紧。做完这一套，杰内西斯很有些得意，掰着萨菲罗斯的肩头左看右看，觉得自己的手艺实在是前无古人。或许有人比他更会梳头发，但这个人一定没有他这样体贴入微。他忽然想起那瓶黄玫瑰，便进屋去抽出一支，用搁在一旁的花剪去掉下面过长的花茎，将小小的、尚未开全的花朵簪在长辫下方贴近后脑勺的位置。

“如何？很不错吧！”杰内西斯十分得意，将手中的长辫子放下：“把花簪在这里，只能闻到香味，却看不见花具体在那里。”  
“很感谢你。”萨菲罗斯说：“想吃点什么吗？我来的时候带了两罐曲奇饼干。”他们又进屋去，萨菲罗斯拉上了玻璃门和窗帘，用火柴点亮几个树枝烛台，将它们放到房间各处。萨菲罗斯被拉长的影子从杰内西斯身上扫过，随着灯火亮起，他的影子也渐渐灰淡下去。烛火照亮了萨菲罗斯的脸，他将曲奇的铁盒放到桌上，在杰内西斯身边坐下。

杰内西斯打开盒盖，拿了一片撒着果仁的，运输过程中不太仔细，曲奇被颠坏了，拿到半途在空中裂开，萨菲罗斯闪电般出手，接住崩落下来的那半片放进自己嘴里。杰内西斯闻到萨菲罗斯头发里飘出来的香味，他不确定这是因为萨菲罗斯用的香波，还是因为那朵被自己簪进去的黄玫瑰。

他将脸埋进萨菲罗斯的发辫里，杰内西斯如何编这条辫子，就如何拆开它。萨菲罗斯转过去吻杰内西斯的嘴唇，他明显不太会接吻，轻轻地碰了碰，就因为不知道下一步怎么做而顿住。杰内西斯把他推倒在沙发上，簪在头发里的那朵黄玫瑰从发间滑落，他们在玫瑰上热情地做爱。用于簪花的黄玫瑰的短茎上还有一些没有除去的刺，扎破了萨菲罗斯赤裸的脊背，涌出的血滴被涂开，更显得他苍白得像一捧雪。他靠在杰内西斯肩上喘气，出了很多汗，但摸起来仍然是冰冷的，只是变得潮湿，像一条光滑的白蛇，要从杰内西斯的怀抱中滑落溜走。

“你是第一次吗？殿下？”杰内西斯轻轻地在萨菲罗斯的脸颊上拍了拍，甚至兴高采烈地用起了敬称：“那我就是你的第一个男人了。”  
“我和女人做过，也只是做过而已。”萨菲罗斯皱着眉头拨开他的手，但杰内西斯的兴致并没有因为这个动作而减退，他把萨菲罗斯翻过来，吻他脊背上被玫瑰花刺扎破的伤口。这张短小的双人沙发，对他们两个的身高来说午睡都勉强，更何况是花样百出地在上面过了两个小时，萨菲罗斯感觉第二天自己的腿一定要抽筋。  
“这句话的意思是，和我做很快活！”杰内西斯掰过萨菲罗斯的下巴，对着他颜色浅淡的嘴唇响亮地吻了一口。占有了“英雄”和决斗胜者这件事让他感到十分愉悦，他被这这丰沛的、短暂的迷恋所攫住，连续胡乱地在萨菲罗斯脸上吻了好几下，直到萨菲罗斯将他推开才罢休。

从此他们之间就有了超出上下级的关系，但这隐秘的二人关系没有维持多久，安吉尔，这个幸运儿，就加入了其中。三人行关系实在是令人兴奋，杰内西斯想。他一向不太喜欢和他人分享猎物，但是两个人一起操萨菲罗斯则不包括在内。这献给神的血牲，新鲜的皮肉，极致的美味，必得有一个亲密的、品尝过的朋友一起分享感受才好。安吉尔·修雷，他的好朋友，正适合扮演这个角色。  
3  
萨菲罗斯进入客厅，只有杰内西斯一个人在，他闭着眼，极其陶醉地弹着琴。萨菲罗斯悄无声息地在沙发上坐下，等他弹完这一曲，手指在自己膝上打着拍子。萨菲罗斯对音乐不算擅长，只会最基本地读一读五线谱，平常听音乐会，也只能听出曲与曲之间哪首更好，却不知道为什么好。一曲弹完，萨菲罗斯十分捧场地鼓起掌来，客厅空荡荡，衬得掌声也单薄，孤零零地响着。

“你来了。”杰内西斯把钢琴盖合上，走过来把萨菲罗斯拉起，搂住他的腰。萨菲罗斯很配合地跟着他迈步，杰内西斯又闭上眼，好像再次沉进了旋律之中，轻轻哼着歌。萨菲罗斯本不会跳舞，是在禁卫军退团仪式的前一晚上临阵磨枪学会的。杰内西斯抱着他在木地板上转圈，要不是萨菲罗斯身体协调性好，早就被他转晕了。那时候的歌，也是由杰内西斯哼唱，他们拥抱在一起，杰内西斯带领着他，从踉踉跄跄到熟练从容，杰内西斯哼着歌，萨菲罗斯不知道他在唱什么，歌词很模糊，曲调却轻快，杰内西斯在他后腰上一拍，他就很顺从地向后弯腰。为什么萨菲罗斯跳女步，杰内西斯的理由也很充分：学会了女步就知道男步往哪一边去，自然也就等于学会了男步。  
在短歌被哼唱了无数次之后，他们气喘着接了一个长吻。

华尔兹在英国被惧之如虎，但杰内西斯显然不把上流社会的风气当一回事。自从学会了华尔兹，他迫不及待地教会了萨菲罗斯，见面时总要跳上几圈。萨菲罗斯有那样好看的银发，旋转时飘荡起来，简直像招魂幡一样迷人。但学会跳舞之后的萨菲罗斯显然没有初学时那么好骗，于是争夺跳男步的权利就成了常事。一次跳下来，说是舞蹈，倒不如说这是掐架更为恰当。杰内西斯刚带着萨菲罗斯迈出一步，就被他握住了手腕搂到怀里。萨菲罗斯身材高挑，比杰内西斯更高出两公分，而且还爱穿有后跟的马靴，身材上就更有压迫感。何况他有那样一张脸和那样一双眼睛，想要凭借外貌压制别人，简直再简单不过。平常萨菲罗斯对杰内西斯是相当温和的，以至于让他忘了他是一个多么锋利的人，这时候他就会被萨菲罗斯压制住，不得不配合他改跳女步。

但杰内西斯惊讶地发现自己并没有因此而生气，他爱萨菲罗斯就是因为他身上所带的孤寒气，像蛇，像石雕，像沉默的冰山。如果这座冰山因为他的爱情而融化，那杰内西斯就会离开他。


End file.
